deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima
Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima is an Kazamamishima's what-if? death battle Description Street Fighter vs Tekken! the Wonderer world warrior finally meet the sons of the devil! who would win and who will die? Interlude Boomstick: well, every fighting games have their own icons. and not only just that, they became the poster boy since the first series onwards. like Ryu, the wanderring world warrior Wiz: and Kazuya Mishima , The sons of distinguish family Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle Ryu Wiz: Ryu was born without Memory about his parents Boomstick: he was raised by Gouken, not as a teacher but as a father Wiz: along with Ken, Ryu trained the Ansatsuken fighting style, a fighting style that who was designed for killing in the beginning Boomstick: with that, he learned technique such Hadouken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. preety much is it? ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING STYLE * originally designed for killing * this variant removes the Satsui no hadou * use some aspects of Shotokan karate Wiz: several years later, he traveled around the world and follow the several tournament and he encountered Sagat, and eventually, they fought and Sagat is seemingly win until Ryu surprised Sagat with a shoryuken that could change Sagat life forever Boomstick: and this is the first time, Ryu taste the power of Satsui no hadou. Wiz: Satsui no hadou cause Ryu hair turn into red and somehow his teeth become more sharper. and since then, akuma hunted Ryu and want to make Ryu to embrace it. Boomstick: Star Wars martial arts anyone? Wiz: what do you mean? Boomstick: you forgot? some theories from fans itself tells that Akuma is Ryu father. which means, I don't believe it. Wiz: Ryu was struggle against Satsui no Hadou for a while until Gouken sealed the Satsui no hadou inside him and obtain the power of nothingness POWER OF NOTHINGNESS *'opposite of Satsui no hadou' *'causing his eyes glowing blue' *'boosting his strength and speed' *'can be used to withstand the raging demon' *'being a hyperawareness of the universe to the user' Boomstick: the power of nothingness can boosting up his strength and speed without losing his mind, also, he become short of aware to the universe Wiz: and the user itself can withstand the raging demon and make the power of nothingness itself as powerful as Satsui no hadou Boomstick: and despite for being powerful, he was defeated by Bison, Akuma and his best friend, Ken, but Still, he is the most iconic character in Street Fighter Universe Ryu: (This is the path of destiny!) Kazuya Mishima Wiz: Kazuya Mishima was born in a wealthy and the most respectful mishima family, yes, he is the son of Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima. Boomstick: he was a cute litle kid, especially with his grandfather. like, hey I love you. do you want to train with me? yeah, something like that Wiz: well, after Heihachi wife who supposedly die while giving birth to Kazuya. he raised Kazuya harsly, make Kazuya life become more kind and frail. until his greedy father betrayed his grandfather Jinpachi, and take the Zaibatsu and imprisoned Jinpachi underneath Honmaru for 40-45 years, at least until tekken 5. Boomstick: since that day, Kazuya life is somehow change, one day, he trained by his greedy father and somehow he was thrown by his father of a cliff to prove that he loves his son. much more like dysfunctional. Wiz: and somehow, he manage to survive, thanks to an entity name devil, who offered Kazuya his soul for exchange for greater power to avenge his father. Boomstick: eventually, Heihachi adopted an orphan named Lee Chaolan and raised him as a rival to his true son. but, in fact, his adoptive father doesn't really cared about his adoptive son. much more like, hey I'm your father and I hate you, mother(censored)!! Wiz: after several years, Kazuya travel the world, follow the tournament after tournament and become an undisputed undefeated champion thanks to his devil gene, and yet only Paul Phoenix, who manage to a draw with him. Boomstick: well, he is the undisputed champion for nothing. as a mishima clan, he was trained by his father, Mishima fighting style karate, a fighting style that is used by members of the Mishima Clan. including the rising uppercut, dragon uppercut, demon scissors and the others with the electricity damage. MISHIMA FIGHTING STYLE KARATE * fighting style that is used by members of the Mishima Clan * cause an electrical damage to his opponent * can used by other character such Mokujin * based from the real martial arts including Goju-Ryu and Shotokan Wiz: Heihachi try to test his sons strength by announced the king of iron fist tournament which Heihachi was beaten by his son and eventually throw by his son of a cliff. Boomstick: hell yeah, bitches! Wiz: after that, he become the CEO of mishima zaibatsu and make the zaibatsu itself become more darker. and of course, the only reason is because, he sold himself to the devil for an exchange to a greater power as we mentioned earlier. but, however, he still have some sense of goodness within his heart, which gained more and more strength after he first met Jun Kazama, resulting in Angel, another entity who was the archnemesis of devil. and more importantly, he succesfully impregnates her. FEATS * Defeated his father in the first tournament * make a draw with Paul Phoenix * defeated Raven, Lee Chaolan and Bruce Irvin * Climb back up from a Cliff when he was at five years * become the CEO of both Mishima Zaibatsu and G corporation * Fighting against several Jacks alongside heihachi and eventually, he escaped. Boomstick: uhh.. hey, Wiz.. you're speak that too long Wiz: sorry, it's your turn by the way Boomstick: and surprisingly, Heihachi is still alive and kick Kazuya ass in the next tournament and he throw him to a (censored) volcano and he survived against it. I mean, what kind of man that who could survive a volcano like that. Wiz: well, eventually, boomstick, the popular belief said that. but, actually.. boomstick: oh, don't tell me that he... Wiz: yep. He died.. Boomstick: wait, what!? Wiz: he did die and half of the devil soul was flee from him and attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb. Boomstick: crap, I knew it Wiz: shortly after his dead, his body was found by G corporation, a biotech firm who was try to created a new life form. at that point, he was resurrected somehow and offer his body to a test subject and hiding for over 20 years. Boomstick: and somehow, he was try to control the full power of the devil and yet, he succeded. after he gain the full power, he can transform into his devil form. which can increased his strength, speed, and a wing. and he can even shot a goddamn badass laser like that. DEVIL KAZUYA * unlocked after fully control his power * caused his skin change to purple * increased his strength and speed * gain a horn and wings and eventually, he can fly. * can shoot an unblockable laser beam * Telekinsesis * possibly a gift from his mother Wiz: well, at least that was not that cheap. Boomstick: despite for being powerful, Kazuya is still beatable. he was beaten by his grandfather at the second tournamanet, and eventually, defeated by his son and Lars, who was his half brother. FAULTS AND WEAKNESS * defeated by his father at the second tournament * killed after thrown by Heihachi to a volcano * has never defeated his son and his half brother * Arrogant SOB Wiz: but even so, he is still one of the most strongest fighter in Tekken history Kazuya: (after I kill you, everything will be mine! rise up, Jin Kazama!!) Death Battles! Kazamamishima Note: Both Ryu and Kazuya speaks in Japanese, so all his dialogue will be in parenthesis. In the temple, Ryu is seen meditating, until someone open that temple door, he walked in two steps and stops in front of Ryu, as Ryu heard that Sound, he sense an evil ki as he opened his both eyes while that guy look at Ryu with an evil smile as he crossed and fold up his both hand to his chest. Ryu get up and turn at that guy as he run and attack Ryu with Roundhouse kick. Ryu: (who's there?) as Ryu turn his head, he see someone use a roundhouse kick to attack him, but luckily Ryu avoided it. then, Ryu deliver two punches but blocked and the guy counter it with an uppercut, knocking Ryu to the ground. Ryu get up as the guy look at him, highly focused. and that guy is revealed to be Kazuya Mishima, the son of Heihachi. Ryu: (who are you!?) Kazuya then grins and he answered.. Kazuya: (you have something that interest me, and soon, it will be mind) Ryu: (I won't let that happened) as Ryu said that, he tightens his gloves and get into his fighting stance. while Kazuya crossed and fold up his both hand to his chest with an cynical smile. FIGHT!! Ryu run and attack Kazuya with three kick which Kazuya easily avoided, Kazuya use a sweep kick and Ryu fell to the ground. Kazuya stomps Ryu but, Ryu roll out the way and again, Kazuya kick him, but Ryu block it with his right arm, and strike down Kazuya using Shoryuken with his left hand and followed by Joudan sokutou geri. Kazuya get up and get into his fighting stance, and Kazuya launch a scissors kick followed by tsunami kick, but Ryu manage to avoided and block all of that. Kazuya kick Ryu with the right foot but Ryu block and punch that foot, then Ryu attack him with tatsumaki senpukyaku and Kazuya fell to the ground. Kazuya use sweep kick twice who also dodge by Ryu as they stomping their foot and make it crossing afterwards. they try to get it off from that crossing position until Kazuya punch Ryu face twice and make him fell to the ground. Kazuya stomp Ryu which means Ryu can avoided by Rolling back out the way, Kazuya kick Ryu which can be blocked it with his left arm and counter attack Kazuya with an uppercut. Ryu: (is that all you got!?) with anger, Kazuya jump and punch Ryu which Ryu can easily avoided, Ryu kick Kazuya but Kazuya grab his leg and throw him to the ground. as Kazuya try to attack Ryu, he got surprissed attack by Ryu shin shoryuken and send Kazuya to the ground but instead kazuya lend to the ground with his feet safely. Ryu again surprised attack Kazuya with a kick as he succesfully landing to the ground only to get caught by Kazuya, as Ryu surprissed after that, Kazuya eyes glowing red and attack Ryu with Demon Slayer-esque flurry of punches, followed by a straight left kick, an axe kick, a low right kick, two left-right uppercuts, and then finishing the combo with a Dragon Uppercut and make Ryu fall to the ground. with seemingly exhausted, Ryu get up and charge his hadouken, Kazuya eyes again glowing red and a grin appears again in his lips. Ryu throw his hadouken, which easily dodge by Kazuya using step-in-crouch, destroying the statue instead and hit Ryu with dragon uppercut, then, he grabbed Ryu leg and slam him and from there, he throw Ryu out of the temple, destroying the door in the process as Ryu fell and rolling to the ground. outside the temple, Kazuya pull out his coat and crack his finger as he walk to a defenseless Ryu as Ryu was exhausted and injury from that attack, then, Kazuya grab Ryu head and kick him in the stomach and slam him to the ground. he grab Ryu head again and punch him but Ryu surprissed him by grab him arm, then Kazuya use headbutt to sends Ryu away. Kazuya: (what's wrong!? I know you're power is not just like that and yet you're not unleashed that power!) as Kazuya said that, Ryu eyes suddenly glowing blue white and a blue aura appears within Ryu, means Ryu unleashed the power of nothingness. Kazuya punch Ryu but easily block, then Ryu kick Kazuya and use Shinku tatsumaki senpukyaku, Follow by shoryuken and ended up by electrical hadouken. as Kazuya begin to disbelieved about Ryu's power, Ryu charged up his denjin hadouken and throw it and sends Kazuya back to the temple, destroying it as well, Ryu reverts to normal and begin to leave the temple, as he begin to leave the temple, Ryu sense an evil ki behind him. and suddenly, an purple aura emerge from the rubble of temple. then, Kazuya appear with purple aura from the rubble and walked approach toward Ryu Ryu: (what is that ki, it's similar with Satsui no hadou) as Ryu done thinking, he unleashed the power of nothingness again as Kazuya turn into his devil form and begin to fly. Kazuya then fly toward Ryu and Ryu fired his hadouken 5 times as Kazuya avoided at all, then, he grab Ryu and take him up and throw him to the temple gate, destroying it. Ryu get up and look at Kazuya in the sky and charge another denjin hadouken Ryu: (now, I will destroy evil like you for good!!) Ryu fired his denjin hadouken as Kazuya fired his devil beam, the two of them clash and Ryu managed to overpowered Kazuya for a while until a grins appear in Kazuya lips and he powered up his devil beam and revert it back to Ryu as his eyes glowing red. Ryu, who has no ki left, get overpowered and hit, creating an explosions who was resulted from the clash. Ryu begin to exhausted and heavily injury as Kazuya landed to the ground and return to his normal form. Kazuya: (you have disappointed me, and now you're power will be mine!) Kazuya then grab Ryu head and snap his neck. as a dead Ryu fell to the ground, Kazuya absorb his Satsui no hadou within him and he transform into devil form again with a new power as he begin to laugh Kazuya: (*laughing* and finally, the world is mine!) after that Kazuya leave the temple while he was laughing satisfied, leaving Ryu corpse behind KO!! Nkstjoa (work in progress) Ryu walked throughout a forest with his handbag over his shoulder, minding his surroundings and not minding the pebbles and sticks below his bare feet. It was then that he saw a dojo in the distance not unlike his master Gouken's, which stood atop a hill in the forest's center. Ryu approached it, looking for an entrance when he saw someone he knew... The former student of Gouken, Dan Hibiki. Except he was lying on the ground and bloodied. Ryu dropped his bag and ran over to him to make sure he was okay. Ryu was thankful when he realized that Dan Hibiki was only knocked unconsious, though the beating to his body was severe nontheless. He was curious what had transpired and saw one of the dojo's doors wide open. Ryu entered, gasping at what he saw next... Sakura Kasugano, the girl who idolized him, lied on the ground of the dojo, also appearing in bad shape and likely unconsious as well. He rushed over to make sure when he heard the dojo door closing. Ryu turned and saw a pale man with a scar over his chest and a few on his face, who simply grinned at him... Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya: So you are the warrior Ryu... wielder of the Assassin's Fist. Ryu: Who are you? Kazuya: Kazuya Mishima... and I have been searching for you. Ryu looked back at Sakura. Ryu: You... Kazuya: Don't fret. They're not dead... at least not yet. Ryu turned back to Kazuya, not at all pleased with that statement towards them. Ryu: Why? Why did you do this to them?! Kazuya: I have sought out the Satsui no Hado, which those who use Ansatsuken can utilize. I had hoped these two would and both failed to do so. Kazuya began to approach Ryu, whose fists were clenched. Kazuya: Your foolish master tried to write it out of Ansatsuken and neutered it, turning it into an empty martial art. Ryu: That's enough! Ryu got into his fighting stance, nearly stomping on the ground in the process. Ryu: What are you planning?! Kazuya: I had hoped to find a fighter of the Satsui no Hado, one who would help me regain my former power... and now... Kazuya stopped moving. Kazuya... I need not hope any longer. Your precsence has provided me with the perfect candidate. Ryu: Enough talk. Kazuya: Couldn't agree more. Come. FIGHT! Results Boomstick: HOOOLY SHIT! did you see that!? Wiz: Both Ryu and Kazuya are impressive fighter, yet they're arguably slow and surprisingly equal at basic. but the difference between Ryu and Kazuya is their own strength. Boomstick: while Ryu is strong enough to lift a boulder, Kazuya has climb off a cliff when he was 5 years old, of course with the help from devil gene Wiz: while Kazuya strength itself is actually immeasurable, we can assumed and judging his grip strength by how long he survived and climb back to the top of a cliff, while the height of the cliff itself is unknown, we can assumed that it was about 200 m, so, judging by the height of the cliff itself, his grip strength was at least 15 tons and it's far stronger than any rock climbing athlete Boomstick: and as for Ryu, we remember there is a time when Ryu lift a boulder when Oro at the top of it, while the weight of the boulder itself is unknown, we can measured that weight is about 8 tons and combined with oro weight it become 8,2 tons which means Ryu grip strength is about 8,5 tons Wiz: yes, Ryu had a projectile attack but, just because Ryu does have a projectile attack doesn't mean that he is invincible Boomstick: not to mention that projectile attack can be a sweet opening for Kazuya to attack Ryu and yet, his devil form can dodge every single hadouken that Ryu throws Wiz: and yet, Kazuya is undefeatable champion in the past prior to the first tournament and only have a draw against Paul while at the same time, Ryu was defeated by Sagat in the first world warrior tournament. Boomstick: looks like Kazuya just Dorya-ken Ryu out of his way Wiz: the winner is Kazuya Mishima! '' '' who would win in this fight? Ryu Kazuya Mishima do you agree with the outcome? yes no < Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Fistfight